Broken Inside
by gleelover2007
Summary: Brooke Davis ran away from Tree Hill to escape the pain and heart ache, when she arrives in LA she enver expected to connect to Ashley Davies.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis breathed a sigh of relief as she landed in Las Angles. She was happy to have finally escaped Tree Hill and all the pain it had caused her. She was ready to move on with her life and let go of the past and of Lucas. He had once again broken her heart by running back to Peyton and Brooke finally shattered. She really did love the boy but enough was enough, so she had to leave, before she went crazy. She missed Tree Hill and some of her friends including Peyton who she had known since childhood and Hayley who quickly worked her way into Brooke's heart and how could she forget her godson Jamie, who changed her in more ways than one.

She squinted as she stepped on the plane and was hit with the bright sunshine of LA. "Holy brightness," Brooke mumbled as she entered the busy airport to retrieve her bags. She smiled as she hailed a cab to take her to her new apartment. She was finally free of Victoria and it felt great.

Brooke paid the taxi driver as she stepped out and grabbed the last of her bags and headed up the stairs of her expensive new home. She put the key in the lock and opened the door smiling as she explored her new home. Karen had helped get all of her things set up and decorated her new home for her while she was in town for business. Brooke smiled when she saw a note from her; she quickly read it before setting it back down and grabbing her bikini ready to hit the beach.

Brooke was too busy enjoying the sun and waves, to notice the attractive young man who sat beside her.

"You need some company?"

Brooke jumped at the unexpected new voice beside her. She lowered her sunglasses and admired the very hot guy who was checking her out. She took in his gorgeous eyes and amazing abs, then he smiled and she may have melted.

"I'm Aiden Dennison," the hot guy said as he held out his hand for Brooke to take.

"Brooke Davis," Brooke replied as she shook his hand.

"So are you new around here?" Aiden asked as he once again smiled at her.

Brooke couldn't help but smile back, "I just moved her from Tree Hill."

"Oh that's in North Carolina?" Aiden asked.

Brooke nodded.

"So what brought you here?" Aiden asked as he slid a little closer.

Brooke's mind flashed to Lucas and the sight of him in Peyton's arms. "I um just needed a change," she lied.

Aiden nodded, he knew she was hiding something but it was not his place to pry.

"So will you be going to King High?"

Brooke nodded, "yeah I signed all the paperwork yesterday."

Aiden nodded, "so what do your parents do?"

Brooke took a deep breath, she knew Aiden didn't know about her past and was just trying to be friendly but she was rather annoyed. "I don't really want to talk about them."

Aiden looked surprised but shook it off. "Okay no parent talk got it." He flashed another smile.

Brooke smiled back; she was really starting to like this boy.

"So I'm going to go meet some friends." Would you like to come?" Aiden asked as he stood up and brushed the sand off.

Brooke smiled as she also stood. "Sure why not."

Aiden smiled as he held out his hand for Brooke to take.

He handed her a helmet as he strapped his on and they took off on his motorcycle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley laughed as she watched her best friend Spencer loose again at the video game they were playing.

"Ugh I suck at this!" Spencer pouted as she threw the controller down. She shot a death glare as Ashley continued to laugh.

"You're the one who wanted to play," Ashley said as she went to shut off the game.

"We all make mistakes, "Spencer mumbled as she grabbed a book off Ashley's bed.

Ashley just laughed as she crawled over to her best friend. "So what do you wanna do now?"

Spencer thought about it for a minute before answering, "Let's go swimming, it's really hot outside."

Ashley nodded as she helped Spencer up and handed her a swim suit.

The girls giggled as they ran towards the pool and jumped in, they each relaxed as she cold water hit their hot skin.

"Good idea, "Ashley said as she swam pass Spencer who was now lounging on a float.

Spencer gave her thumbs up as she continued to relax.

"Wow is this your house?" Brooke asked Aiden as he pulled up into the driveway of Ashley's mansion.

Aiden laughed, "No it's my friend Ashley's.

Brooke continued to stare as she followed Aiden inside. "Wow this place is incredible."

"Yeah well Ashley's dad is a rock star so."

Brooke's mouth dropped open, "cool."

They both were interrupted by the sound of a splash coming from outside.

"ASHLEY!" Spencer screamed as Ashley pushed her off the float.

"You said you were hot," Ashley said innocently.

Spencer's eyes narrowed as she eyed Ashley, just as was about to get her revenge Aiden interrupted.

"Hey girls, having fun?"

Both girls squinted up at him; Ashley seemed memorized by the girl beside him.

Spencer noticed and used this to her advantage, she quickly scooped up some water a flung it right in Ashley's face.

Ashley began gasping as the water hit her square in the face; she shot a death glare at Spencer before climbing out of the pool and grabbing her towel.

Spencer just laughed as she did the same.

"So who's your friend?" Ashley asked as she set her towel down and sprawled out on one of the lounge chairs.

"This is Brooke Davis, she is new in town." Aiden said as he took a seat next to Ashley.

Ashley smiled, "I'm Ashley Davies," Brooke giggled as she took Ashley's outstretched hand. She took a seat on the other side of Ashley.

"And that is Spencer Carlin my best friend," Ashley said as Spencer made her way over.

She shook Brooke's hand and smiled.

"So what do you guys have planned for tonight?" Aiden asked.

Ashley and Spencer shared a look before shrugging, "we might rent a movie." Ashley said.

"Well congratulations you two are officially the most boring people in all of LA," Aiden complained.

"Well it might be rated R," Ashley mumbled in her defense.

Brooke laughed as she saw the look of surprise on Aiden's face.

Ashley glanced at her and smiled, which Brooke was quick to return.

"So mind if we hang with ya"ll? Aiden asked.

"Are you sure it won't ruin you rep, hanging with us boring people?" Ashley said sarcastically.

Aiden shot her a look as he stood up; he reached his hand down towards Brooke to help her up.

Brooke smiled as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

"I'm going to go change real quick, make yourselves at home, "Ashley said as she stood up. She turned around to make sure Spencer was following her before opening the door and disappearing inside.

"I like her she seems really great," Brooke said as soon as the door closed.

Aiden smiled as he held the door open for her to enter. "Yeah she really is."

Aiden smiled as he watched Brooke and Ashley talking in the corner, he didn't hear Spencer sneak up behind him.

"She's cute."

Aiden jumped, "shit Spencer you scared the hell out of me."

Spencer laughed as she and Aiden continued to watch Brooke and Ashley.

"So what brought you to LA?" Ashley asked as she took a sip of the beer in front of her.

Brooke frowned as her mind flashed back to Lucas and Peyton.

Ashley sensed the tension and took her hand, "if you don't want to talk about it we don't have too."

Brooke smiled as she looked down at their hands, "thanks."

Ashley smiled as she pulled her hand away.

"So Aiden mentioned your father was a rock star, what's that like?"

Ashley took a long swig of beer before answering, "he's not around much, either is my mother."

Brooke frowned as her mind went to her absent parents, "mine aren't either. Sometimes I wonder if they even care."

Ashley looked up and into Brooke's eyes, "me either."

Brooke had to look away as the emotions got the better of her.

"But I have my friends, and that helps," Ashley said as she looked over towards Spencer and Aiden, who were in the middle of doing shots.

Brooke smiled as she followed Ashley's gaze. She thought about Peyton and how much seeing her with Lucas had hurt. She couldn't forgive her that easily.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she took notice of how Brooke's mind seemed to wander off.

Brooke snapped out of her daze and smiled at Ashley, "fine."

Ashley smiled back and took another sip of beer.

"I'm really glad I met you, maybe LA won't be so bad after all.

Ashley grinned when she heard Brooke's admission.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke was frustrated to say the least; she had spent the last five minutes trying desperately to open her locker with zero luck. "Ugh screw this!" she screamed as she slammed her fist onto the locker.

"Having trouble?" Aiden asked as she smirked at her.

Brooke smiled at him as she nodded.

"What's the combination?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder towards her.

"56 71 3."

He was quick to put in the combination, once it wouldn't budge he tapped it a couple of time and it opened right away.

"Impressive," Brooke grinned as she set her books inside and closed it.

Aiden smiled as he led her to a bench close by. "So how do you like your classes?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I hate school."

Aiden laughed, "You sound just like Ashley."

Brooke smiled, "well good to know I'm not alone then."

Aiden smiled, "so I was wondering if you like to go to a party with me tonight?"

Brooke couldn't help but grin, Aiden was really cute and if he could keep her mind off Lucas, then why not give him a chance.

"Brooke?" Aiden asked as he noticed her far away expression.

Brooke snapped out of her thoughts, "sorry yes I would love to go with you."

Aiden smiled, "great it's a date."

Brooke smiled as she nodded.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Ashley asked as she took a seat next to Brooke on the bench.

"Just talking about the party tonight, are you going?" Aiden asked.

Ashley nodded, "yeah me and Spencer might swing by."

"Great!" Aiden said as he stood up. "Well I have to get to practice; I will pick you up at seven."

Brooke smiled and nodded as she watched Aiden walk away.

"Uh oh I know that look," Ashley teased as she poked Brooke.

Brooke jumped, "what look?"

"You like Aiden," Ashley said.

Brooke smiled, "well he is really sweet and super-hot."

Ashley nodded, "yeah I suppose.'

Brooke gave her a questioning look.

"We used to date awhile back," Ashley explained.

Brooke's mouth dropped open, "oh he uhh didn't mention that. I can back off."

Ashley laughed, "No it's okay really, he just wasn't my type."

Brooke nodded a little confused on how Aiden could not possibly be Ashley's type. But she let it go.

"Well I should head home," Ashley said as she stood up. "See you at the party tonight." She gave Brooke a small wave before heading towards her car.

Brooke's mouth dropped open as they arrived at the party, these were way bigger here than in Tree Hill.

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked as he took her hand and led her inside.

Brooke nodded as her eyes surveyed the party.

Aiden wrapped his arm around her and led her towards the drink table. "Two beers," he told Glen.

Glen handed them two beers and gave Aiden the thumbs up as he and Brooke walked off.

Aiden led them to a couch where they sank into the cushions. Brooke had to admit she was a little overwhelmed by all the people she saw.

Aiden noticed her discomfort, "don't worry it will die down soon."

Brooke smiled at him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Aiden smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

It was a little after one when the party finally died down and only a few people remained.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" someone called from the kitchen.

Aiden looked towards Brooke who nodded her head.

Pretty soon they was a small group of people which consisted of Aiden, Brooke, Ashley, Spencer, Clay, Chelsea, Glen and a few others scattered about.

After some funny and humiliating dares, it was Brooke's turn.

"So new girl truth or dare?" one of Aiden's basketball buddies asked her.

Brooke just smirked, "dare."

He grinned as his eyes shifted towards Ashley for a brief moment, "I dare you to kiss Ashley."

Brooke just smirked as she looked towards a smiling Ashley. She crawled towards her and cupped her cheeks before leaning in and kissing her gently.

"Damn this is so hot," Aiden said as he watched them kiss happily.

Spencer rolled her eyes at him.

They finally pulled apart and Brooke went back to Aiden who wrapped his arm around her. She gave him a small smile as she put her hand to her lips where she could still feel the warmth of Ashley's kiss lingering.


	4. Chapter 4

Aiden smiled as he opened his front door and found Brooke standing there ready to knock, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey sorry to just show up like this but," Brooke began but was cut off by Aiden.

"No its okay really, come on in," Aiden said as he held the door open for Brooke.

Brooke smiles as she walks pass him into his living room. "Nice place," she says as she takes her jacket off and sets it on the back of the couch.

"Thanks," Aiden says as he takes a seat next to her on the couch. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Brooke smiles, "I'm new here so."

Aiden laughs, "well I was just going to go for a run."

Brooke frowns, "I can leave." She goes to get up but Aiden pulls her back down.

"No stay," Aiden says with a smile.

Brooke smiles back and scoots closer.

Aiden puts an arm around her and smiles, "so tell me more about you."

Brooke frowns, "there isn't much to say. I come from a rich family, I was born and raised in Tree Hill, I was a cheerleader, and I just got out of a bad relationship."

At that bit if news Aiden frowns, "what happened?"

Brooke took a deep breath, "he cheated on me with my best friend."

Aiden's mouth dropped open, "what a dick!"

Brooke laughed.

"I'm serious, I can't believe that." Aiden said as he tried to control his temper.

Brooke laid a comforting hand on his chest. "It's okay really."

Aiden took a deep breath, "you seem like a really great girl, he is an idiot for hurting you like that."

Brooke smiled, "and what about you? What's your story?"

Aiden puffed out his chest to which Brooke laughed, "I love to play basketball and football, my friends are my world, Ashley, Spencer and I grew up together, I used to date Spencer in like the eighth grade and well that's about it."

Brooke smiled, "its hard finding great friends." Her mind flashed to Peyton for a brief moment before focusing back on Aiden.

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked as he rubbed Brooke's back soothingly.

Brooke closed her eyes enjoying the sensations running through her. She nodded and continued to enjoy his touch.

Aiden smiled as he continued to rub Brooke's back. He leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss to her neck.

Brooke moaned and arched her neck to give him better access.

Aiden continued to place small kisses across Brooke's neck.

Brooke suddenly pulled away and pulled Aiden into a passionate kiss.

Aiden moans as he feels Brooke licking and nipping at his lips, he opens his mouth and allows her tongue to enter.

Brooks moans as she lies back on the couch and pulls Aiden on top of her.

Aiden smiles as he begins to kiss and suck Brooke's neck as well as run his hands all over her body.

Brooke moans at the sensations running through her. She leans up and pulls off Aiden's shirt tossing it blindly behind her.

Aiden grins as he unbuttons her pants and begins to rub her womanhood.

Brooke moans as she leans down and pulls her pants off along with her shirt.

Aiden takes this as a sign and pulls off his own pants. He crawls back on top and Brooke and kisses her deeply.

Brooke moans as she tugs at his hair only fueling him more. "Please don't stop," Brooke cry's out as Aiden begins rubbing her again.

Aiden begins to rub harder and faster, "you're so wet," he whispers.

Brooke smiles.

Aiden reaches for the top of her panties and begins to pull them off.

Brooke suddenly panics, "wait no stop."

Aiden panics as he crawls off Brooke. "I'm so sorry."

Brooke calms down a bit as she reaches for her shirt and pants, "no it's not you I promise.

Aiden gives her a questioning look.

"I usually wouldn't mind jumping in bed with a guy but Lucas really did a number on me so."

Aiden smiled, "its okay, I understand." He got up and put on his clothes before taking Brooke's hand and kissing it gently. "Friends for now.'

Brooke smiled; she really did find a great guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley slumped down onto the bench as she threw her backpack on the table, she had only been here five minutes and she was already losing it. I despise school, she thought as she set her head on the table.

"Rough day already?" Brooke asked as she took a seat next to Ashley.

Ashley looked up, "It's swell," she mumbled.

Brooked laughed. "I hate school myself."

Ashley smirked, "I feel like one day it might actually suck out my soul."

Brooke laughed, "Well I hope not."

Ashley did back flips on the inside, was Brooke flirting with her?

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked her with an amused grin.

Ashley smiled, "yeah sorry just spaced for a minute there."

Brooke giggled, "Well as long as you made your way back."

Ashley nodded, "well of course," she said in all seriousness.

Brooke began laughing and soon Ashley joined.

"Wow I think this is the first time I have ever seen you laugh in school," Spencer said with a smile as she sat across from Ashley.

Ashley grinned, "ha ha."

Spencer stuck her tongue as Ashley did the same.

Brooke giggled, "Charming."

Both Spencer and Ashley smiled.

"So why don't we skip today?" Ashley asked as she looked around for teachers.

Spencer frowned, "Ash I don't know."

Brooke jumped up, "I'm in."

Ashley smiled wonderful, she then grabbed Spencer, "oh and you're coming too."

"This is kidnapping," Spencer mumbled from the backseat.

Brooke looked back and smiled.

"Oh you will live," Ashley said as she pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Holy shit, your mall is huge," Brooke said as she got out of the car and closed her door.

Spencer and Ashley exchanged a glance and smiled.

"Figured you would like it," Ashley said as she wrapped an arm around Brooke and led her inside. Brooke reached behind her and took Spencer's hand as they both followed Ashley.

"What do you think?" Ashley asked Brooke and Spencer as she emerged from the dressing room in a short but sexy black dress.

Brooke's mouth dropped open, holy shit she is hot she thought to herself. She snapped out of her daydream when she noticed Spencer giving her a knowing look. "It looks great," Brooke finally said.

Ashley smiled as she stepped back into the dressing room and closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked Brooke when she noticed how hard she was breathing.

Brooke took a few deep breaths to calm herself before answering. "Yeah fine," she said with a smile.

Spencer just nodded before turning her attention towards Ashley who declared she was hungry.

"So how are things with Aiden going?" Spencer asked as she took a bite of her salad.

Ashley gave her a dirty look and kicked her under the table.

"Ow," Spencer cried out. She managed to look a little sorry as Ashley continued to stare her down.

Brooke looked between the two amused, "we are just friends."

Ashley let out a breath, "oh not your type?" Please say you like girls, she thought over and over.

"Oh he is so my type, I'm just not ready for another relationship at the moment, she said sadly."

Ashley frowned.

"What happened?" Spencer asked gently. "If you want to talk about it."

"Well my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend."

Both Ashley and Spencer's mouth's dropped open.

"And well I just had to get away for awhile," Brooke finished off.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Spencer mumbled into her drink.

Brooke smiled, "its okay really I don't mind."

Spencer smiled.

"So why did you and Aiden not work out?" Brooke asked Spencer as they headed home.

Ashley giggled as Spencer looked shocked.

"Did I say something wrong?" Brooke asked as she looked between the two girls.

"No of course not," Spencer answered as she shot Ashley a dirty look. "He's just not the guy for me, I like them artsy and smart, not jocky and not."

Ashley couldn't help it and burst out laughing once again.

"Shut up," Spencer grumbled.

Brooke gave her a small smile, "and your reason?" she asked as she focused on Ashley.

Now it was Spencer's turn to laugh.

"Well I'm gay," Ashley said as she gave Spencer a dirty look through the mirror.

"Oh," was all Brooke could get out. As Spencer continued to laugh from the back seat.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley was in the middle of watching a movie when she heard a knock on her door. "It' open!" she called not wanting to move from her spot on the couch.

"Hey," Brooke smiled as she walked into the living room.

Ashley jumped up, "hey."

"Sorry to just barge in like this but I don't know LA very well yet so," Brooke trailed off.

"No it's fine really." Can I get you anything?" Ashley asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Water is fine," Brooke said as she took the offered bottle.

Ashley smiled, "so what do you feel like doing?"

Brooke smirked, "what is there to do?"

Ashley's mind immediately went to the gutter.

"Ashley?" Brooke asked.

"Sorry I uhhh well I was planning on drinking actually later on."

Brooke grinned, "Sounds fun. Mind if I join you?"

Ashley smiled, "not one bit."

Brooke grinned as she followed Ashley to her bedroom, she took a seat on the bed as she watched  
>Ashley pull her shirt off and toss it behind her before grabbing another one. She blushed as she noticed how hot the other girl really was.<p>

Ashley looked up and smirked, "sorry I was getting kind of hot," she said as she pulled on a tank top.

"That makes two of us," Brooke mumbled.

"What?" Ashley asked as she took a seat next to Brooke on her bed.

"Nothing," Brooke said as she turned bright red and looked away.

Ashley smiled, "alrighty then. So tell me more about this Lucas guy," Ashley said as she poured a shot and handed it to Brooke.

Brooke quickly downed it before pouring herself another one.

Ashley smiled.

"Well he was the first person I ever loved, and he broke me."

Ashley frowned, "how so?"

"I really loved him, and it takes a lot me to open up too people you know."

Ashley nodded in understanding.

"I finally let him in and it wasn't even real, he was in live with my best friend," Brooke said as tears fell from her eyes.

Ashley reached over and took her hand, "I'm sorry for asking."

Brooke wiped her eyes, "It helps to talk right?"

Ashley smiled as she grabbed a bottle of vodka from under her bed, "its help's to drink, so let's do it."

Brooke grinned as she took a sip from the bottle being handed to her.

"Your actually really hot," Brooke said from the floor as she lay there staring up at the ceiling.

Ashley smirked as she looked down at the drunken girl on her floor. "So are you."

Brooke blushed as she stood up and went to the window.

Ashley got up and stood beside her, "feel any better?"

Brooke turned and placed a kiss to her cheek, "I do thanks."

Ashley's heart stopped and she placed a hand on her face where Brooke's lips had touched. "No problem," she whispered to Brooke's retreating form.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley honked her horn as she pulled up in front of Brooke's house, she waited until she saw her then smirked, "feel like skipping school?"

Brooke smirked as she nodded and hopped into the car. "Where do you go when you skip?" Brooke asked as she put on her sunglasses.

"The beach usually," Ashley replied as she turned up the radio.

Brooke smirked, "I'm game."

Ashley smiled as she turned towards the beach.

"So where's Spencer?" Brooke asked as she and Ashley walked the water's edge.

"She's not a fan of the whole skipping school thing."

Brooke nodded.

Ashley smiled as she watched Brooke from the corner of her eye.

"How are you girls doing?" an attractive muscular guy with the bluest eyes asked the girls.

Brooke smiled at him, "we are doing fine. Yourself?'

The guy smirked, "I was doing great until my friends ditched me."

Brooke smiled, "well you are welcome to hang with us if you would like."

The guy smiled, "thanks I'm Ryan by the way."

"I'm Brooke and this is Ashley," Brooke said as she shook his hand.

Ryan's smile widened as he looked Brooke up and down, "are you new here?"

Brooke nodded, "I'm from Tree Hill."

"Nice," Ryan said with a smile as she trailed along beside the girls.

"So do you go to King High?" Brooke asked Ryan as they all layed towels down by the water.

Ryan took a seat next to Brooke, "I actually go to UCLA."

Brooke looked impressed, "very nice, what's your major?"

"Sports medicine," Ryan replied with a smile.

Ashley rolled her eyes as they continued talking and flirting like she wasn't even there.

"I really like your tattoo," Brooke said as she ran her hands down Ryan's arm.

Ashley rolled her eyes and got up.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked as she noticed how upset Ashley seemed.

"Snack bar," Ashley said as she stormed off.

Brooke frowned as she watched her go.

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked.

Brooke shrugged, "no idea."

Ryan placed his hand over Brooke's and rubbed in gently, "I'm glad you let me tag along."

Brooke smiled, "me too."

Ashley watched from afar and shook with anger of course Brooke would like him, he's hot and male. She was tempted to just leave but she didn't want to leave the girl alone in case he was a creeper or something.

"Hey you're back," Ryan said as Ashley rejoined them.

Ashley suppressed a snide remark and just settled for nodding as she took a seat next to Brooke who gave her a small smile.

"I was just telling Brooke I have a few friends in town if you guys want to join us later," Ryan said as he tucked a strand of hair behind Brooke's ear.

Brooke smiled as she took his hand in her own causing Ashley to see red.

"I'll pass," Ashley said with a sneer.

Ryan looked shock, "umm okay yeah sure no problem," he stammered.

"What's your problem?" Brooke whispered to Ashley.

"Nothing," Ashley responded as she got up and grabbed her towel. "I will be at the car."

Brooke's mouth dropped open as she watched Ashley storm off.

"What's her deal?' Ryan asked.

Brooke shrugged as she tried to figure out what caused Ashley's outburst and meanness.

"Well I will let you get back to your friend, here's my number," Ryan said as he handed Brooke a sheet of paper. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking off.

Ashley sat in the car close to tears, she had no right to act the way she did. Brooke was not her girlfriend she was allowed to talk and flirt with guys. She had no claim on her.

Brooke stomped over to the car and flung the door open causing Ashley to jump, "okay I want to know right now what the hell your problem is."

Ashley frowned and looked away, "sorry I didn't mean to ruin your day."

Brooke sighed, "You didn't, I shouldn't have ignored you like that."

"Seems like you and Ryan really hit it off though."

Brooke smiled, "he's really sweet he gave me his number."

Ashley tried to keep the tears in, "that's really great."

Brooked nodded as Ashley started the car and headed down the highway leading to home.


End file.
